


Just Like This

by lannisterslioness



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Spring Break, beach party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: It's Spring Break and college kids all over are having the time of their lives no matter what beach they end up on; but when Jyn meets Cassian at a beach party, the two make the most of their connection and the few days time that they have left to spend together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It's a little late, but I finally have something to post again! I have my own spring break coming up and I just wanted to write a nice little one shot for these two, so thus we are here with a spring break au! Hope you guys enjoy it, comments are always appreciated, and there are more fics to come! <3

Jyn had set rules for herself before she went out on her spring break vacation with Leia and her brother; they should  always stick together, they shouldn’t drink so much that they forget their name, and they shouldn’t go off anywhere with someone they didn’t know - Jyn broke two out of three of those rules tonight. They were going out to some giant party on the beach, the week was almost over and everyone was more than ready to get some real partying done, even though Jyn would have preferred something quiet. Leia and Luke left her alone for a second, and it didn’t take long for Jyn to strike up a slightly drunken conversation with the hot guy she’d been checking out not too far from her most of the night. His name was Cassian, he lived there in Mexico his whole life up until he went off to college in Arizona last year; needless to say that when Luke and Leia returned they gave him the third degree before deeming him alight enough for Jyn to hang out with  _ there at the party -  _ the five beers in Jyn’s empty stomach had other plans. 

 

The original plan was to go back to the hotel room Jyn shared with Leia, her and Luke would surely still be out for a while longer and if worse came to worse, at least Leia could hide in Luke’s room until they were done. But, again, the beer had other ideas for the both of them, and Cassian ended up guiding them to the backseat of his rental car. Stray sand left on the backseat of the car was now rubbing into Jyn’s back as she laid down, her legs keeping an iron grip around his waist while Cassian crawled on top of her. 

 

“Do you have a towel or something?” Jyn asked once she parted from his kiss, panting to try and catch her breath. “There’s sand back here.” 

 

“Oh, yeah.” Cassian replied quickly, nodding and grabbing the towel he had in the front seat and arranged it behind her, Jyn was thankful when she lied back to realize that it was sand free and dry. “Better?” 

 

“Much better.” She grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him down to meet her lips again, this time her kiss was hungry and needy unlike the sloppy kisses she’d given him beforehand that were solely controlled by the beer. 

 

He smelled like salt water, she realized, and his lips tasted as such; she wasn’t surprised when she tangled her fingers in his hair and felt that it was still slightly damp. She figured he must have actually been out in the water for a bit, despite it being the middle of the night and most of the people up on the beach partying rather than being in the ocean. Cassian gripped her sides tightly causing Jyn to yip, she’d gotten some sunburn from earlier in the day, it wasn’t atrocious, but it was enough to make her slightly uncomfortable and for her skin to feel warm to the touch. 

 

“You should really keep up the sunscreen.” Cassian mumbled against her lips with a smirk, it made Jyn reconsider if her sunburn was actually that noticeable or not - she didn’t think so , but maybe it was. 

 

“It’s difficult to remember when there’s so much to do in one week.” Jyn laughed, letting Cassian move down her neck and place feather light kisses as he went down along her jaw and neck. 

 

Cassian loosened his grip on her waist, letting his hands skim up her sides before going behind her back, tugging at the tie that held her bikini top on. Jyn arched her back up ever so slightly to allow him to do what he wished, and he almost instantly took the opportunity and got the bow undone, the string cascading to the side and Jyn letting out a slight giggle. With another quick tug at the bow behind her neck, Jyn’s bikini top was easily cast aside, and if it hadn’t been for all the beer she consumed earlier, she would have been highly self conscious with Cassian staring at her the way he did, as if she were some beautiful and eternal being while Jyn thought of herself most of the time as simply being alright. 

 

“You’re beautiful.” Cassian’s tone was barely above a whisper as he spoke now, his dark brown eyes locked onto her vibrant green ones to convey the sincerity of his statement. 

 

What was she supposed to say back to that? What did it truly matter, though? It was only spring break, she’d never see Cassian again after this more than likely. Jyn settled for just biting her lower lip and giving a slight grin, her hands still tangled in his hair giving him a slight tug to get him back to business. Cassian obliged immediately, though his kisses were no longer to her jaw and neck, his lips and moved further south to her chest, one hand covering one breast while his mouth covered the other. Any words she wanted to say dissipated in an instant, turning into nothing but moans and groans that tumbled from her lips while her back arched upward again, seeking more of his mouth on her and more of his hands skimming over her sensitive skin. When he switched sides to give proper attention to her other breast, Jyn took the chance to grab ahold of his shirt, starting to undo the buttons with her nimble fingers just as quickly as she could. 

 

With all the buttons undone, Jyn ran her fingers gently over his chest; when she let her fingers skim over his abdomen that was just above the waistline of his swim trunks, he moaned against her skin, the vibrations from it causing Jyn to let a moan escape herself. Cassian pulled away from her breasts, his lips seeking out hers again while his hands travelled to her hips, holding her down to keep her from causing anymore friction between them that he certainly didn’t need at this point. He had a beaming smile on his face when he slowly parted from her lips, Jyn couldn’t tell if it was because he knew he was about to get laid, if it was the alcohol he had himself, or if he was genuinely happy to be here. Though his expression quickly faded away when he looked at her, Jyn wondered what her face must have shown him in order to cause that smile to vanish. 

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Cassian asked, the worry etched onto his features. 

 

“I’m sure.” Jyn assured him, her hands moving to cup his face again and pulling him in for a long, slow, and tender kiss; one that sent a pool of heat down to her core when he looked at her so hungrily once they parted again. 

 

Cassian’s hands snuck under the waist of her skirt and the bikini bottoms that were on underneath it. He ever so slowly inched them down her legs, pressing kisses to her exposed skin every inch of the way until he tossed the skirt and bottoms onto the floor with her bikini top. He wanted to take his time with her, that much Jyn could tell, he wanted to be able to make sure that she felt completely and utterly pleasured, but given the small confines of the car that wasn’t entirely possible or practical. Jyn didn’t care about that right in the moment, what she wanted to Cassian inside of her already, but he still had his damn trunks on. Jyn sat up and roughly tugged his trunks down, she was tired of waiting, and even though it was the best foreplay she’d ever gone through, she was tired of it, she wanted to get to the main event already. 

 

“Somebody’s impatient.” Cassian laughed as he tried to maneuver to toss his opened shirt aside and get his trunks off all the way. 

 

“I’m very impatient I’ll have you know.” Jyn smirked. 

 

She felt a bit bold, she was almost certain that it was the alcohol still working through her system, and without hesitation she grabbed ahold of his hand and guided it right between her legs. Cassian didn’t hesitate either, a look of lust lingering in his eyes as he pushed one of his fingers up inside of her, moving it around ever so slowly to test the waters and having Jyn moaning and grinding down against his hand in seconds. Jyn tried to start with a kiss, but when he moved his finger to just the right spot, she bit down on his lip so hard she was scared she would draw blood on him, though Cassian didn’t seem to mind, perhaps too caught up in everything as well. Jyn slowly pulled away, only leaning back in to place light kisses wherever she could reach until she grabbed ahold of his hand and tried to pull him out of her. 

 

“Something wrong?” Cassian asked sincerely. 

 

“Yeah, I want you,  _ right now _ .” Jyn’s voice came across far more demanding that she expected, but the way Cassian looked at her afterwards made it worth it. 

 

Cassian reached his hand into the back seat pocket of the driver's seat, pulling out a condom and trying to rip it open as quickly as he could. 

 

“You bring a lot of girls back here?” Jyn asked with a slight laugh. 

 

“No, but better safe than sorry.” Cassian replied, quickly trying to get the condom on, Jyn relishing the way his face shifted when she reached down and assisted.

 

As soon as her hand pulled away, Cassian’s hands grabbed her waist again while his lips crashed against hers, guiding her to lay back  down on the towel-covered back seat. He kept their lips locked together as he sank himself slowly inside of her, Jyn letting out loud moans and being incredibly glad that everyone was too busy partying and weren’t heading back to their hotels anytime soon, getting one hell of a show from them if they walked by in the parking lot. He stayed inside of her for a minute when he’d filled her up, Jyn wiggling impatiently under him and trying to thrust upwards to get him moving. 

 

“You are really impatient.” Cassian smirked. 

 

“Less talking, more fucking.” Jyn demanded. 

 

Cassian proceeded to start thrusting in and out, slowly at first, though with each passing moan he elicited from Jyn, he thrusted just a bit quicker. 

 

“Cassian.” Jyn moaned out quietly this time, whispering his name for only them to hear while he kept himself busy kissing and nipping at the base of her throat, leaving marks that would surely show up tomorrow and show the world that he claimed her the night before. 

 

When his mouth moved back to capture one of her breasts, Jyn’s cries became louder again, her moans containing his name becoming just mumbles of sound that only egged him on to go faster. Jyn grabbed one of his hands again and guided it right to her core again, this time Cassian acting without question and letting his thumb sink inside her and rubbing her clit while he kept up his thrusts. She was practically blinded with pleasure now, unsure of how much longer she’d be able to last with him going like this. 

 

“Cassian!” Jyn screamed out this time, knowing full well if there was anyone nearby they’d be curious about the noise. “Cassian, please, I can’t.” She panted out, she couldn’t hold herself together much longer, and a satisfied hum came from Cassian against her skin sending her right over the edge then and there. 

 

Every muscle in her body was exhausted, she felt like pure jello beneath him now, a constant warm glow of happiness lingering on her skin while a smile was etched permanently onto her face for the rest of the night. Jyn was trying to get her breathing regulated again though she was panting from the experience, her legs no longer able to keep themselves upright and fully parted for him. It took her a moment to realize that Cassian had stilled within her though he still hadn’t reached his climax. A more sober Jyn would have asked, argued the point when he’d say he was fine; but liquid courage was still burning through her veins and Jyn was determined to make sure that they  _ both _ had a good time. She thrust her hips upward with what little energy she had left, Cassian snapping back into the reality of the situation and going right back to his thrusts, chasing his own pleasure this time. Jyn moaned, not only from her own pleasure because of how overly sensitive she now was to every twitch of his movement, but because she could tell her sounds got him off, she watched how his face would scrunch up trying to concentrate on his task whenever she moaned. 

 

“Jyn!” Her name came harshly from his lips for the first time since they got into the car, and if Jyn hadn’t already exhausted her peak, she was sure that would have made her reach another climax. “Fuck, Jyn.” 

 

“You already did that, I’m trying to fuck you right now.” Jyn boldly replied with a sly grin, thrusting her hips up again and getting a deep groan as a reply. 

 

It didn’t take much longer after that for Cassian to reach his climax, a few more thrusts and a few more of Jyn’s moans had him finish with loud cries out of his own, slowly giving his final thrusts until he was still inside of her, Jyn pulling him down to lay on her knowing just how much their activities had drained her. The heat between them was nice, Jyn didn’t even care about the layers of sweat between them or her bangs clinging to her forehead, all she cared about was listening to Cassian’s steady breathing and the feel of his hands running down her side. She wasn't sure how long they just laid there in silence, but she knew eventually they’d have to move, though she wasn’t quite ready for her night with him to end just yet. 

 

“Want to get to my place?” Jyn broke the silence with her question. “I’m more than sure my friends are still partying.” 

 

“Yeah, sounds good to me. I can finally take my time with you with an actual bed.” Cassian smirked. 

 

“And I get to take my time with you too.” Jyn smirked. “Help me get dressed, the quicker we get out of her, the more time we have.” 

  
She was sure she hadn’t seen Cassian move this quickly the entire night, and some part of that gave her slight joy. All she knew was she didn’t want this night to end, she knew she’d more than likely never hear from him again after this week ended, but she was surely going to take advantage of every second with him that she possibly could. 


End file.
